


The Confession

by theneighborhoodentity1



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Realization, giovanni is a dumbass, theres no vrv spoilers in here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighborhoodentity1/pseuds/theneighborhoodentity1
Summary: The Banzai Blaster Elite, a group of villains with... unique epithets, each do have their own struggles. Some might be struggling to think of a heist, some might struggle to think of an approach. But today, the captain of a small group of Blasters was having trouble with his emotions.
Relationships: Crusher/Giovanni Potage, Giovanni Potage/Crusher
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	The Confession

The Banzai Blaster Elite, a group of villains with... unique epithets, each do have their own struggles. Some might be struggling to think of a heist, some might struggle to think of an approach. But today, the captain of a small group of Blasters was having trouble with his emotions.

Giovanni Potage was a captain of not but a small group of Banzai Blasters. There were only 6 of them in the beginning, but he still loved them all equally. However, things did began to change when they went on their first mission, which was to rob a museum. Simple as that. But it did become very chaotic when they figured out how many people were in there (and were also robbing the place.) In the end, though, Giovanni had a new member on his team and they got their hands on an ancient amulet, rumored to have the ability to steal a person's epithet. But along with that, something weird happened to Giovanni. He introduced his new move he thought up to the other members that night. Crusher, one of his faithful minions, told him in response. "IT'S GREAT BOSS! **I LOVE YOU!** " When Crusher said that, Giovanni's heart thumped out of his chest... yet he didn't understand why. 

He has been wondering, though, why? Why did Crusher's words of affection suddenly make him feel this way? He thought over time it would've worn off, but no! It's been 2-3 days and he STILL feels the same as that evening. So now he's just lying in his race car bed, trying to think of how to make these feelings go away. Looking up at the ceiling, he thought maybe he could try talking to Crusher about it... but that would be weird, wouldn't it? Well, maybe not..! He was the one who GAVE him these feelings! It would only make sense! ... But he still didn't understand what they were. He would have to figure them out for him to tell Crusher about it. Yeah, that's what he'll do. 

As he continued to look up, his mind went all over the place in a desperate attempt to understand... but soon it began to wander. Wander to places it hasn't been in a long, long time. He could feel a familiar warmth in his chest, as his mind began to wander to these odd, new thoughts. Being held in a strong embrace, being given affection in such a different way then any other time, even being kissed with such passion that it would overwhelm his being... The thoughts rang loudly in his head. But his feelings told him it wasn't the affection of a girl he wanted, no... it was a..! Giovanni sprung up from his bed. He knew exactly what these feelings are now. He had to tell Crusher about them, and quickly! Since he only had so much time before he had to go to Redwood Run. So, he grabbed his coat that was hanging on his door and went out into the night...

\------------------------------------------------

When he arrived at Crusher's place, it was pretty late. Luckily enough, Crusher was just as inviting as always. "Boss, you're allowed in ANY time! You really don't need to ask!" He told him over the phone. He was also lucky that Crusher's parents didn't seem to notice him when he arrived. Good, he was able to sneak past his mom AND the parents of Crusher. "Hey, uhm, dude... can we talk somewhere were they can't hear us? It's kinda important and I really don't want anyone hearing about it other than you." Giovanni asked. Crusher thought. "Well, we could go up to my room to talk." Giovanni gave a smile, although being nervous. "That'll be good enough." The two went to Crusher's room. The room, compared to Giovanni's, seemed almost completely empty. There weren't any posters hung up or anything. The only thing that seemed to be in his room were some stuff that were on his shelves. Heck, the bed even looked pretty boring and bare. None the less, Crusher went over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. 

"So, what's this all about, sir?" He finally had the courage to ask. Giovanni got nervous once more. He didn't exactly know how he would... take it, but he hoped that he had the same feelings he does. His stomach was all tied up none the less, so he tried to gulp it down. "Well, uhm, there's just something I've been meaning to tell you." He manage to say. Crusher cocked his head to the side, "... Okaaay?" Gosh, Giovanni had NEVER been this nervous before! He didn't expect this to completely strike his nerves to the point to where he almost wanted to flee. But he knew he couldn't, not now. He had to at some point, or else it'd eat him from the inside out. So, he took a deep breath... and told Crusher, "I'm... I... I-I love you, Crusher! And not just in the platonic way! I... truly do love you..! It came to me at that night at the museum, and now these feelings won't go away. Please, tell me you love me in return!" He exclaimed, being just a _bit_ over dramatic. 

Crusher, however, fell silent and his face was unreadable. This made Giovanni scared, "W-wait, uhm... y-you don't actually have to like me back if you're not into that. A-at the very least, we could stay friends--" Crusher got up, and put a finger to Gio's lips, quieting him. Crusher took Giovanni's hand into his and spoke quietly and calmly, "Boss... Have you ever thought to wonder why all the Banzais nicknamed me Crusher?" Giovanni blinked, and thought about it, "Well... No, not really. I just thought you were good at crushing things!" He replied. Crusher shook his head, "Oh wow... Boss, it was because they knew about my crush on you. That's why it all started." Giovanni's eyes widened in shock, "Wait, you have a crush on me?!" Crusher smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir... I do." Giovanni took a second to take all this in. He didn't actually expect this to work out the way it did! ... Now he just feels stupid for not realizing sooner. Crusher noticed this, and decided to make a move, in a way to snap him out of it. He went over to Giovanni, and pressed his lips against his. Giovanni froze. He felt... a familiar warmth. It did not take very long for Giovanni to begin kissing him back, putting his arms around him. They stayed like this for a little while, not wanting to break apart from his moment. However, all good things come to an end, so the two had to separate (mostly so that they could breath.) They both smiled. They were... really happy.

"Huh, wow... well you know what this means!" Giovanni exclaimed. Crusher giggled and asked, "What does this mean, then?" Giovanni smirked, "You're now my faithful _boyfriend!_ Which is a good thing, considering our emotions for one another!" Crusher laughed at the sudden burst of energy Giovanni had. He was back to his old self in no time! "Well, I wouldn't want it any other way, sir." He replied. "Oh, you don't have to call me sir or boss anymore! ... Just around the other boys, y'know. You could just call me by my name!" Crusher gave a sly smile, "Hm, okay... I'll just call you Gio then." Giovanni seemed to blush a little, "P-Pet names already? Wow, this whole boyfriend stuff's awesome so far! Why not, then, move onto the next phase of being in a relationship?" "Which is...?" Crusher asked, wondering what he means, even if he already has an idea of it. "Why, going on dates, of course!" He exclaimed with pride. "I'm, uh, not very good at thinking up places to hang out, so you can do that part!" Crusher thought for a bit, "Well, why don't we go to the movies? It's a... good start!" Giovanni's eyes light up, "YES! Great idea, Crusher! Ah wait..." He paused, "What day and time?" Crusher shrugged, "I dunno, I was thinkin' Tuesday afternoon." "Hmm... I'm gonna have to check in with my mom if I can borrow the car then... Augh! Moms, amirite? Let's just hope it'll work out. I'll, uh, call you if anything comes up, okay?" Giovanni says, giving a small smile at the end. "Okay, Gio! I understand." Giovanni sighed, "Phew, I'm glad you do." 

He looked down at his watch. "Ah, crap! I was supposed to be home by 9! I gotta go now, I'll talk to you later okay?" Giovanni said, as he began to panic and rush to make himself look not like a complete mess. "Oh, uhm, okay..." Crusher replied. Giovanni was just about ready to leave the room, but the he stopped. "Oh, wait! I almost forgot!" He quickly turned back to Crusher and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Love you!~" And with that, he left the room. Crusher blushed, moving his hand up to where he was kissed. Then, he smiled. Giovanni, not long after, left the house and hurried back to his car. Once he got in, he began to think. The confession went great, no, **_very_ **well! However, he now had to worry about how the others will react. His mom, Crusher's parents, even his own boys! But, he didn't care at the moment. He was happy, and wasn't going to late anyone change that! So, he smiled, and drove away from the house.


End file.
